Maka's demon servent
by the noah clans pure madness
Summary: maka's mother was killed by her papa so to get revenge when she couldnt find him she got her self a demon, this is an AU with metions of black butler


Maka was finally ready

It had taken weeks to buy the books from those seedy places and hours wasted trying to discern what was real and what was false, the books so full of heretical knowledge that if she was found with them she would be charged with heresy and be hanged for crimes against the church, so she was careful with hiding them so my revenge against that man will be completed_, _god thinking about him just gets my blood boiling for the need to utterly destroy him for the crimes he's done to her and her mother.

The ingredients were a pain In the ass to get and make people shut up about them, who know that a few gallons of virgin blood and human skin was hard to get and make the supplier shut up on who was buying it.

But it will be all worth it in the end for she needed to do this, her father won't get away with murdering her mother in cold blood right in front of her.

Now here she was, undertaking a demon summoning ritual all because he disappeared without a trace and all leads led to dead ends

''Brextos nektos tretosesa man onoete asura kishin MADNECCOS'' I read aloud from the book.

After chanting the spell 6 times the pentagram glowed red and the blood flowed of the floor and merged together crating three strange eye symbols that seem to be looking right at me as if there judging my worth of being in its presence

After for what seemed like years the blood eyes looked away then formed into a red swirling tunnel with large skin like tentacles reaching out, Latching onto the walls and pulling its self out of the tunnel making it fall onto the ground as a paddle of blood.

He wore numerous long white scarves, encircling his entire neck and a large portion of his head and upwards of five to six shirts on his body, each of varying style and colour. Even this significant amount of clothing is covered by a further layer; consisting of a red and black pinstriped blazer, as well as an extremely long pair of dark trousers, burying the black shoes worn underneath in a mass of fabric

But the most notable thing about him was the pattern on the scarfs on his head was the symbol of three vertical eyes from before.

''so you're the one who summoned me hmmm?'' he asked smiling in a creepy way that had his lips stretched too far to be natural.

Y-y-y-yes it was me who did so that you would help me accomplice my wish' 'Maka said after getting her bearings together after see he's creepy smile.

''and what would that be girl I am a very important demon and don't have time for helping you….unless your wish piques my interest'' he asked while leaning downward putting his face close hers, letting his aura flood into her making her want to laugh and kill to her hearts content if she gives In to it and most of all have him ravish her on fields soaked with blood

Dear god how powerful is this demon while struggling to resist his aura with all her mental strength she said.

''My request is to help me kill my father once we find him.''

''Ohhh and why would you want to kill your own blood relation.' 'he asked while circling her in a slow methodical way lessoning his aura so he could hear what she was saying without her going mad .

''Because he killed my mother right in front of me with a scythe while he was laughing his head off then ran off to continue killing other women'' she spat getting pissed of seeing demons amusement about her problems making wanting to so Maka chop him so badly

should I take it and get an easy soul to eat/ pontenal mate seeing her reaction to my aura was not bawling her eyes begging me to stop or just went insane, or go back to hell and do whatever I want hmmm not a hard choice to make isn't I thought to my self

''Fine ill help but I'll make this the best experience of your life' 'he said with the a perverted grin and the two eye tattoos on his hand glowing he palmed my in the stomach.

Hhgghg what are you doiinnnnggggggggg aaahhhhhhhhh''she started to ask then suddenly felt a burning sensation on her stomach.

''I'm marking your soul with the symbol of our contract which will appear on your body isn't this fun girl hehehehehehhahahahaha'' he said insanely before laughing like her father did while killing her mother.

''What have I got myself into when summoning a demon. 'she thought to herself in horror of her stupidity ,while looking at the pentagram that had his three vertical eye glowing red .


End file.
